Dealing With A Problem
by TheWomanWithAMessedUpMind
Summary: Luffy ate a fruit that made him want to see Law again. Now Law has to deal with him. Will Law accept Luffy or will he push him away and not help? I don't own One Piece. Yaoi. Don't like? Why read?
1. Chapter 1

Law sat in his room in his submarine. He was reading a book on how the heart works. He had read it a hundred times but it was something to do when he was alone. It had been a while since something exciting had happened and it had been a few months since they had taken down Doflamingo.

A knock on the door aroused him from reading. "Come in." Shachi opened the door and entered. He looked slightly worried and a little nervous. "Are you alright?"

"W-We have a p-problem." Law was confused. Was there damage to the ship? Was there an enemy after them?

"Um…"

"Shachi! Spit it out!" Law was slightly panicked. His nerves were on alert.

"The S-Straw Hat P-Pirates are close t-to us. They want t-to meet up." Law could tell there was worry in his engineer's voice. They always had problems when they were with the other crew.

"Do you know what they want?" He was a little worried that they wanted to meet up. Was something wrong?

"Someone on there ship is in need of medical attention and they found out we were close," Shachi answered.

"Chopper's a good doctor. Why can't he tend to them?" Shachi shrugged. He placed his book down. Shachi stood there.

"Do you know who it is?" The other shook his head. Great. _Not only do I not know who it is, I don't know what's wrong with them._ Law rubbed his temples. This is going to be bad. He was sure of it.

The Straw Hats docked next to them. Law met Nami on the deck. "You said that you had a person in need of medical attention." The girl looked slightly guilty. "What's wrong?"

"We have no idea," she admitted. "We were on an island and went to explore it. We took our eyes off of Luffy for five minutes and he came back looking pale. We questioned him and he was really out of it." She looked slightly annoyed. "Then he started saying that he wanted to see you and asked hundreds of times where you were. He started running a fever and didn't want to eat anything. Chopper gave him medicine but it didn't seem to work." She looked at him with worry in her eyes. "Please help him."

Law was worried. He had never heard of Luffy not wanting to eat. "Bring him to the infirmary. I'll take a look at him and find out what happened." Nami and the rest of the crew looked relieved. They didn't think that he would help.

Law got some medicines ready for Luffy's fever. Zoro came in carrying Luffy over his shoulder. "Please place him on the bed. You can join your crew in the dining hall with everyone. I'll inform you guys when I find out what's wrong." Zoro nodded and left.

Looking down at Luffy, Law could tell something wasn't right about the kid. He placed a hand on Luffy's forehead. The colour quickly returned back to his skin starting from where his hand was and continued throughout his body. Luffy's eyes opened to stare at Law. The look made him uncomfortable.

The change made him confused. "How are you felling, Luffy-ya? Are you in any pain?"

"I feel fantastic. You look really handsome." Law almost fell over at the compliment. He never got compliments.

Ignoring the comment, Law continued. "When you were on the island with your crew, what did you do?" Luffy thought for a moment.

"I walked off from the group and found a fruit. It was really delicious," Luffy said with a grin. "And then I felt this notion to see you again."

"Luffy-ya, what did this fruit look like? Can you tell me?" Law left to find a book he had on the fruits of the world.

Luffy looked a little disappointed and a little paler when Law left. "It was in the shape of a heart, greenish blue, and it had four leaves on the stem."

As he flipped through the book, Law stopped on a page. The same fruit was shown on the page. He immediately dropped the book with wide eyes. "Is something wrong, Traffy?" Law looked up at him with slightly pink cheeks and wide eyes. Luffy was pale again and all of a sudden collapsed.

The room went quiet as Law entered the dining room on shaky legs. He made it over to a table and Bepo set down a cup of coffee in front of him. "Do you know what's wrong with him?" Sanji asked as he walked toward him.

A nod was his response. "Are you alright, Captain?" Penguin asked. Law hid his face as he shrugged.

"I want everyone to join me in the infirmary after lunch," Law spoke in a quiet voice as he picked up his coffee and left. Bepo announced to both crews of Law's request.

Everyone was gathered in the small room. Law sat on a chair next to Luffy. "What's wrong with him, Law?" Chopper was the first to break the silence.

Taking a deep breath, Law explained. "On the island that you guys decided to explore, there is a fruit that Strawhat-ya had eaten." Everyone looked confused.

"If he just ate a fruit, it shouldn't do this unless he is poisoned," Usopp said. Law shook his head.

"This particular fruit brings out emotions and desires of a person that they keep on the inside and don't show to others. The reason he is showing these symptoms is because he was not around the person which these emotions or desires revolve around."

"Do you mean that we have to look around the entire world for someone that only Luffy knows?" Robin asked.

"No. Watch this." Law stood and placed his hand on Luffy's forehead. The same reaction happened. Everyone stared with wide eyes.

"What does this mean?" Nami asked. It was fascinating to her. Law sighed.

"What did he talk about the most before you landed on the island? I may be able to explain better if you can understand more."

"Now that you mention it, Luffy did talk about you a lot. He had wanted to meet up with you for a while now. But what does that have to do with it?" Franky said. This surprised the doctor.

Chopper realized in a second. He looked to Law for permission to speak. Getting a nod as an answer, Chopper explained what Law was trying, or to embarrassed to say. "The reason Luffy was not around the person was because he was not nearby. Law is that person. As long as he is in the same area as Law, then he will become normal again." Everyone stared at Law with wide eyes. "I must ask, though, how long will it take for him to get better?"

This was the difficult part. "That depends, how long has it been since he has had the symptoms? If he were close to the person when it happened, then it would take about a day or two. If longer, then that is double the time that he spent away from them." Everyone in the room paled.

"It, um, has been about a week since that has happened," Zoro confessed. Law looked defeated. That would mean he would have to spend two weeks with him.

Law pinched the bridge of his nose. "Hey, everyone!" The outburst made all the occupants jump, especially Law who was right beside it.

"L-Luffy? Are y-you feeling alright?" Chopper asked. Luffy looked better but couldn't be certain. He looked to everyone. He couldn't find Law who had hidden behind Bepo.

"Where's Torao? He was just here a second ago." Law shifted out from behind Bepo to confront the problem.

"Let's go get something to eat! We'll let Luffy and Captain have a moment." Penguin ushered all but Law out of the room. He felt uneasy as he was left with a problem.

"Are you alright, Strawhat-ya?" He didn't get a reply other than Luffy pulling him down onto the bed with him. He laid there on his chest feeling very uncomfortable.

"You smell good, Traffy," Luffy stated in a sleepy tone. "Take a nap with me." Law didn't object and just toed his shoes off. Luffy continued to hug Law to his chest and breath in his scent.

The beat of Luffy's heart was lulling Law to sleep. His eyes started to close and his breathing evened out to a steady rhythm instead of the panicked one. "I love you, Law," was the last thing he heard before the darkness took him into dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Law awoke to the feel of someone playing in his hair. It felt nice and he leaned into the hand. He was still a little groggy, but he did hear the small giggle that followed his movement. Law didn't feel like getting up and he just wanted more sleep. Sleep claimed him once again.

Luffy stared down at the man who was cuddled up to his side. He looked peaceful when sleeping. He started to run his fingers in his hair. It was much softer than he had imagined.

For some reason, Luffy didn't want to let Law out of his sights. A protective air was surrounding him as he looked down at the man that wasn't much older than him. A small noise was made from Law. He didn't open his eyes, but he did move into his hand like a cat. Luffy giggled at the cute gesture.

Nami walked in to see if everything was all right. When she spotted the two on the bed, she couldn't help but stare with wide, happy eyes. Luffy looked so content and at peace as he was looking down at the other. Law on the other hand was in a deep sleep and didn't notice anything.

"Luffy," Nami whispered, as she got closer. Said boy at first looked angry then relaxed. "Do you want something to eat?"

"Sure. Can you bring it here? I don't want to move," Luffy said quietly. It surprised Nami at how quiet he was being around Law. She nodded and left.

A delicious smell aroused Law from sleep. He felt well rested. He sat up and rubbed his eyes before he noticed where he was. Luffy was eating all the while watching Law's every move. "Did you sleep well?" he asked after swallowing some meat.

Law nodded. He was still a little out of it. "Glad to see you are eating, Strawhat," he said in a sleepy voice. Luffy just smiled.

"You need to eat something too." Luffy pointed to a plate that was sitting on Law's side of the bed. His stomach growled.

The two ate in silence and Law noted that Luffy was sitting a little closer than normal. When they were done eating, the others filed in to see if the two were okay.

"Luffy you look way better than you did yesterday," Franky exclaimed with excitement. Luffy grinned excitedly.

Law was back in his seat and still barefooted. "I haven't see you so rested in ages, Captain," Shachi said as he put an arm around Law's shoulder. A growl was heard in the room, which made everyone jump. Eyes turned to look at Luffy, who looked about to rip Shachi's head off.

Taking a step back, Shachi let go of Law and Luffy's expression turned back to a smile. Everyone was pale at the sudden changes his mood just went through. "I want to go watch the sun set. Come with me, Traffy." Law didn't have a chance to object before he was being yanked out of the room. Even he was shocked about how Luffy was acting.

Out on the deck of the Sunny, Luffy had his back to the tree with Law in between his legs. No body decided to get near or bother them for what Luffy had just done. "Luffy?"

"Hmm?" He had his fingers going through Law's hair again. He seemed so content with what was going on.

"What happened back there? Why were you so made?" The question had been bothering him and he wanted to know if Luffy had a problem with his crew.

Luffy laid his head on top of Law's. He mumbled something that Law didn't understand. "What was that?"

"He touched you." Law then understood what was wrong with Luffy. _He's being possessive towards me._ He gave a sigh. As he thought, this was going to get worse. The two stared at the sky as the last few rays of the sun went away.

"Hey. It's not a good idea to sleep out here." The voice was quiet but it did make Law stir from sleep a little.

"Do you know where Torao's room is?" He turned and cuddled up to the person behind him. It was cold and the person was warm.

"Bepo does. Go ask him." They went silent for a moment. "Do you need some help?"

"No. I can carry him." He felt himself being lifted and cuddled into the chest more.

After a bit of walking, he was laid down on a bed and the other person joined. They cuddled with him and started to hum which put him back to sleep.

 _ **Law stood at the door of his bedroom. He was a teenager and he wore an over-sized t-shirt. He heard a commotion from the next room. Fear gripped him as he heard the voice that was yelling.**_

 _ **"I know he's here! Where are you hiding him, you bitch?" Law knew that voice all too well and backed up. He quickly made his way to the bed and under it.**_

 _ **"I don't know who you are talking about. I live alone." Law started to cry silently. He was always getting people in trouble.**_

 _ **Another crash made him flinch. "I know he's here! Is he really worth your life?" Doflamingo sounded like he was having fun.**_

 _ **"There is no child in this house. I am a widow. I have no need for children." He cried harder when he heard her scream. He didn't dare peek out when he heard his door open.**_

 _ **The person walked in. They searched the entire room but under the bed. "He doesn't seem to be here at the moment, sir." Doflamingo grunted.**_

 _ **The door opened all the way. The woman was on the ground in a puddle of red. Guilt hit him like a bag of bricks. He had gotten her hurt.**_

 _ **"Let's go. We'll be back to check in again." With that, Doflamingo and the other man left the house.**_

 _ **As soon as he knew it was safe, Law crawled out from under the bed and made his way toward the nice woman. "I'm…I'm sorry, ma'am," he sniffed. She was hurt now because of him.**_

 _ **She smiled at him with bright but dull eyes. "It's alright, honey. I'll be okay. You just need to patch it up." Law cried even more and started to scream.**_

Law awoke to someone shaking him. A loud scream could be heard throughout the room. "Law! Law, it's okay! Wake up!"

Jolting into a sitting position, Law backed up into the headboard. His vision was still blurred and he tried to get his bearings. When he noticed that he was alright and he was on his ship, he calmed down a bit.

Sitting in front of him, Luffy looked like he was having a small panic attack. "Are you okay? You were crying and screaming in you sleep," Luffy asked. Concern was plastered over his features. Law reached up and touched his face. It was wet with tears.

"Y-Yeah. I'm o-okay. Just…just a bad dream." Luffy didn't look too convinced but didn't pester him anymore.

A knock sounded on the door a few moments later. Nami stepped in. "Is everything okay?" Luffy smiled a sad smile.

"Yeah. Everything is okay. Traffy just had a bad dream." He looked worriedly at the other captain.

"By the way, breakfast is ready if you want to eat." With that, Nami left the two alone. Law felt a little uncomfortable since he was left alone with the rubber man.

"Let's go, Traffy." Law stood up but then almost fell to the ground if it wasn't for Luffy. "Are you okay?"  
 _Damnit. I must still be in shock from the dream._ Law groaned. "I'm fine. I just…need help getting to the dining room." He sounded embarrassed and he had a slight blush across his face.

With a big grin, Luffy picked Law up bridal-style and toted him there. Everyone stared at them. Law felt even more embarrassed to be caught by the others being carried that way.

Setting Law down, Luffy left him to go get both of them food. Zoro came and sat next to him. "So, do you think that being around him is helping?" Law knew he was going to get asked this sooner or later.

"He hasn't turned pale and his appetite has been going back to normal. I think that being around me is indeed helping him get back to normal," Law admitted as he turned toward the swordsman.

A growl sounded throughout the room. Law looked toward Luffy, who was ready to kill anyone. "Zoro, you are taking up my seat." Luffy sounded calm but everyone knew he wasn't.

With that, Zoro got up and left to join the others on the opposite side of the room. A plate was set in front of him. It was rice and curry. That was good enough for Law. Luffy sat down next to him and got too close again.

Law ate in silence. He didn't know if it was the effects of the fruit that made Luffy so overprotective or just him in general. He would have to look into it. He decided he would look into the effects that the fruit did to the body and the mind.

After breakfast, Law was able to walk properly again but Luffy wouldn't let him out of his sight. It felt as if a hawk was watching him and he was the next meal. When he finally got away from Luffy for a little while, he decided to take a look at the book again.

He went to the infirmary and grabbed the book off the shelf. Reading, Law suddenly got very worried. He did not like what was written down.

 _The Epe Fruit has different effects on people. The main symptoms of the fruit are that they don't want to leave the side of the person they like, they want to know where they are at all times, and they don't like to be rejected. If the person who ate this fruit has been away from the other, they start to have urges. The urges vary on when they show, considering how long it has been since they have been away from that other person. It will get difficult for the other especially if they want to reject them. It is advised that the person just accept them to make it easier._

 _So, he is just overprotective and jealous by nature_. Screams could be heard from above. "Where did he go?! He was just here not to long ago!"

Sighing, Law put the book back and decided to go back to Luffy before he started to tear up their ships trying to look for him. He was uneasy because of the information he just got. This was going to be a hard, long, uncomfortable, and tedious time. God help him.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun was shining bright when Law exited his sub. He could see that the people that were on deck were uncomfortable. Luffy stood face to face with Zoro. He looked ready to beat the shit out of his first mate.

"I know you did something with him, you jerk!" Luffy shouted in his face. The other was sweating and trying to back up from him.

"Luffy. I didn't do anything with Law. He's right over there." Zoro pointed towards the doctor who was stunned that Luffy would go up against any member of his crew.

As soon as Luffy saw Law, his expression changed and he dashed for him. "Where were you? Why did you disappear?"

"I had to look at something. It was only for a moment," Law replied. The other was slightly upset.

"I don't want you to wander off by yourself. Plus, I feel lonely without you." A blush spread across Law's face at Luffy pouting. He looked just like a kid who had his candy taken from him.

"Hey, Captain!" Jean yelled from the other side of the boat.

"What is it Jean?" He was happy for the distraction. He looked toward his crewmate and nodded.

"There's a ship headed this way. It looks pretty roughed up." Law looked in the direction Jean pointed in.

"Oh no," Law groaned. Everyone turned toward the Heart captain to see what was wrong with him.

"What is it, Law?" Robin asked.

"This isn't good!" Bepo exclaimed. "Not good at all! Especially with Luffy's condition!" The bear started to pace back and forth. All of the Heart Pirates looked concerned.

"What's the problem?" Nami didn't like how the other crew was acting.

"It's…it's Kid's ship," Penguin said. The Straw Hat Pirates looked confused.

"What's so wrong about it? Weren't Luffy and Law comrades of the Kid Pirates?"

"Yes, but there is a problem. A big one." Bepo stopped pacing.

"A problem? What kind of problem?" Franky asked.

Law left the deck with Luffy trailing behind. "When Doflamingo was beaten, Law set out back to sea after recovering. On an island that we stopped on to replenish our supplies, Kid showed up. He asked if Law was aboard. We told him he was, but he was in bad shape. He went to the ship after we told him not to…" Bepo looked a little guilty.

"When we got back, Law was trying to get out of the ship. He couldn't use his powers so that was hard for him. We asked what was wrong, but he just pushed past us. He looked like someone had attacked him. He clothes were in disarray and he was panicked. Kid was hot on his trail. We blocked him until Captain was out of site. Kid left with an angry expression. Later, we confronted Law and asked him what had happened. He didn't answer and had this expression that told us exactly what had happened." Shachi finished.

Some of the Straw Hats paled. They knew exactly what they were talking about. They looked out to the sea only for the ship to be closer. "I don't think we should let him on the ship. Luffy will tear him apart," Nami said.

"I agree, but we have to find out what he wants first."

As the ship stopped next to the submarine, Killer came aboard. Everyone looked wary about Kid's first mate. He said nothing at first but decided not to drag it out. "Where is the Heart Captain? We need him."

Bepo stepped forward. "Why do you need him? What is wrong?" Killer tilted his head toward the polar bear.

"Where is your captain, Bepo?"

Everyone was tense when Law came out. Luffy was hanging onto his back. "What do you want? I'm kinda busy." He gestured to Luffy.

"Kid is in really bad shape. Our doctor died three days ago. We need a doctor." Killer didn't sound very worried but Law could tell by how urgent this was. "Follow me."

Leading Law and Luffy to the ship, Killer noticed that the kid was very clingy to the other. He didn't think Kid would like that. He kept his thoughts to himself but didn't tell Luffy to leave.

In the Captain's Quarters, Law noted that Kid was indeed in bad shape. He had an infected cut on his arm, a gash on his chest that needed stitches, and his forehead had a gash in it. "How did this happen?" he asked, his doctor skills suddenly appearing. Luffy moved to where Law could work properly and him not have to let him go.

"We were fighting a rival group of pirates. Our doctor was killed during the fight. Kid kept saying he was fine, but after a day or two, he suddenly collapsed," Killer explained.

"Hmm." Law placed his hand on Kid's forehead. Luffy growled but it didn't bother Law. "It seems that he collapsed because the infection of that wound on his arm. Luffy, could you get Chopper to bring me some medicines for pain and fever, stitches, and bandages?"

Luffy left him for a moment. "What is the deal with Strawhat?" To be fair, Killer was curious. Law sighed.

"It's a long story I don't feel like telling at this time. Are any of your other crew members hurt?" He just noticed that he didn't hear anyone else on the ship.

"Kid got them to a doctor on an island." Law was beyond angry by this point.

"Then why didn't he go there himself? Is he that big of an idiot? These wounds could have killed him!" Killer's shoulders sagged and he placed a hand on the doctor's shoulder.

"Because he wanted you to fix him up." A growl was heard from the entrance of the room. Luffy stood there staring down Killer with a gazed that promised death.

"Take your hand off of him." Killer did just that as Luffy crossed the room. He reattached himself to Law. "Chopper's gonna get it. He said he would need a minute, though."

The way Luffy's voice sounded made him a little worried. "I'm going to give him something that will help him sleep. He needs it to be able to get better."

Killer could read between the lines. He knew that Law didn't forget the visit that Kid had paid him just a month before. He had told him that he needed to blow off some steam but didn't say were he was going. He then knew too late where he was headed.

"I'm sorry about last month. If I would have known…" Law held up his hand to silence him.

"It wasn't your fault. Like you said, you didn't know. I don't hold it against you, but for him, I do." He gestured to the man on the bed.

"What did he do?" Luffy's voice made the two jump, forgetting that he was there. It was odd, considering he was attached to Law.

"Nothing. What's past is past, but he doesn't deserve forgiveness yet." Law looked away from the large male.

A moment later, Chopper entered the room. "Here's all that you asked for. Do you need anything else?" Law nodded.

"I need an herb that is in a grey jar in the infirmary. It will be labeled with an R." Chopper nodded and left again.

Law set to work. Killer and Luffy watched as he cleaned the wounds that needed it, stitched up the gashes on his forehead and chest, and poured a dose of medicine. "You need to wake him up to drink this."  
Killer set Kid up and shook him. "Hey, Captain. You need to take some medicine. Come on." The other groaned but opened his eyes. He glanced around the room to see Luffy and Law.

"What a surprise that I would see you after only a month. And here I thought you would leave me to die." He sounded like he hadn't had water for three days. Law looked away from him, which earned him a chuckle. "Still mad about what happened?"

"You attached me in my weakest moment. That's the worst thing that you could do." Kid reached out to touch Law.

Growling made him stop. Kid then got a good look at where Strawhat was. "Is that part of your new outfit, Law?" Luffy made Law step away from the other. "What's wrong with the little freak?"  
"It's none of your business. Don't touch what is mine." Law froze. Luffy had never been so direct when telling people not to touch him. His face was pure red.

"What was that, Strawhat?" Kid sounded angry. This was not good.

"I said that Law is mine. Don't touch him. I'll rip your head off." Killer shoved the medicine in Kid's mouth before he could reply.  
Gathering himself, Law walked to the door. "Chopper will be here shortly to give you something to help you sleep. Eat it or I will shove it down your throat."

Law's heart was beating rapidly as he got back on his ship. Luffy squeezed him. He could feel the fast rate of it. He laid his head on his back. "Are you alright, Traffy?" Law was on the brink of tears.

"Y-Yeah. I'm f-fine," he stuttered. He didn't feel fine. He was just confronted by the man that tried to rape him and Luffy was the one that defended him. Nothing was fine.

"Luffy?" Law asked as they entered his room. Luffy untangled himself from him to sit on the bed as the other lay down. He was shaking with the need to cry.

"Hmm?" After a moment, Luffy lay down and pulled Law toward him, petting him to get him to calm down.

"What d-did you mean I'm y-yours?" Law knew what he meant but he wanted to confirm with Luffy.

"Like I said. You're mine. I love you and want to be with you. You are mine." He sounded calm and confident.

The two took a nap to release the stress that had built up. Law again had a fitful sleep and another nightmare.

 _ **Law sat in his bed. He was bandaged up from the fight with Doflamingo. He didn't feel too good and he hurt all over. His crew had told him that they had landed on an island and decided to stock up on some supplies. Before they had left, they asked him if he needed anything. He gave them a list of the herbs and medicines that he needed.**_

 _ **Sighing, Law decided to try and get some sleep. He needed it to get better. A little while later, he heard footsteps in the hall. It wasn't any of his crew because they would say something when they entered the submarine.**_

 _ **Sitting up, he turned toward the door. It opened with a creak to show Kid standing there. He was very uncomfortable with the way the other was staring at him.**_

 _ **"What do you want?" He was not happy that his sleep was interrupted.**_

 _ **"It's been a long time, Law." The tone was filled with lust and something else. It made him wary of the other. He covered himself with the cover even though he was fully clothed.**_

 _ **"Do you need me for something or are you just here to reminisce about the past?" Kid grinned with all of his teeth. It sent a shudder of fear down the Heart Captain's spine.**_

 _ **"I want you."**_

 _ **"Excuse me?" Law's fear was rising.**_

 _ **"I want you. I want you to be mine."**_

 _ **Law was scared out of his mind. "I refuse. I don't want to be owned, especially by you." Kid growled and made his way over to the other. Law exited the bed on shaky legs.**_

 _ **Kid cornered him in the corner of the room. He sniffed him. "You always smell like spice." Law was pinned to the wall with Kid's hands on either side of his head. The red head lowered his head and started to lick his neck.**_

 _ **Pushing at Kid's chest, Law was desperate to get away. He couldn't use his powers to get away so it was harder. Kid started to pull on the neck of his shirt to get better access to his neck. "Get off, Kid!"**_

 _ **He stopped for a moment and looked Law in the eyes. "No." He continued to assault the other.**_

 _ **For a last resort, Law kneed Kid in the crotch. Hard. The red head fell to the ground in pain as Law limped quickly to the door. A moment later, when he was going through the hall, he heard footsteps behind him. He went faster but in his dream he was caught.**_

 _ **"Don't worry. I'll be gentle."**_

 __Law awoke screaming again. Luffy was there once again to comfort him. "Are you alright, Law?" He was crying again.

"Y-Yeah. Just a-another bad dream." This one had Law shaking and he flinched when Luffy touched him.

"Are you sure?" There was no response for a moment. He shook his head.

"I don't want to see Kid ever again." He looked away and wiped his face of the tears.

"Law, what did he do to you?" Law tensed. He new that Luffy would ask. _Should I tell him? It would only make him want to kill him. But if I don't, he will continue to pester me._

"I'll tell you when he leaves. I want to go take a bath right now."

Luffy perked up. "I'll go too."

The two told the others who were smiling with happiness. Law asked Chopper if he would take care of Kid for the rest of the time that he was there. He was iffy but agreed because of what he heard.

Hopefully their time would be better and Luffy wouldn't start a fight with anyone. It made him think positive. Just until Kid is gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Sinking into the tub, Law let out a contented sigh. All of his strength dissipated, but he knew that that was going to happen. Luffy sat down right next to him. The other didn't seem bothered by the water.

"Does water have no effect on you, Luffy?" He was curious. He had seen the other dowsed in water but it didn't bother him.

"Why would it? I see that it affects you, though," Luffy said with a smile.

"Water affects those who have Devil Fruit powers. But it seems that you are an exception." His eyes drooped and he sagged in the water. "We should bathe before I collapse."

With a grin, Luffy started washing Law's hair. "I'll wash you and me if you can't." Law leaned into the massage that Luffy was doing to his hair.

Luffy washed them both, except for the other's private parts. He knew better than that. He nudged Law, who looked like he was asleep. "Hey? Are you asleep? This isn't the best place for that."

There was no reply. An idea crept into Luffy's mind. He grinned and grabbed Law's chin. Bringing their faces together, Luffy placed a small, gentle kiss on the other's lips. What surprised him was that Law started kissing back.

Opening his eyes, Law realized what was happening. He looked Luffy in they eyes. Backing off, Luffy continued to stare into Law's eyes. "L-Luffy?"

The other didn't respond. He got closer to Law and pressed their bodies together. "Luffy. I'm…I'm not ready for this." He sounded tired.

Nodding, Luffy answered. "I'll wait for you. If it means that I have to become Pirate King first, then, I'll wait."

Law nodded. He was so exhausted. "I think we need to get out before I faint." Luffy helped him out of the tub. They dried off and got dressed.

Entering the dining room, Law noticed that Killer was there as well. He walked up to him with Luffy holding his hand. "I guess Kid is asleep then."

Killer nodded. "He was pissed after you left. Chopper came back a little while ago and told him that he would be taking care of him until we left. That angered him even more."  
"Serves him right. I don't want to see him again. Keep him on his ship." Killer nodded in agreement.

Leading Law to a lone table, Luffy left to get some food. It was dinner now. The two slept through lunch. Sanji sat across from him.

"It's really nice to have you help him. If you don't mind me asking, what would've happened if you didn't help him?" _So everyone is curious, I see. I should tell him the truth._

"Not to scare any of you but if I wouldn't have helped and rejected him, then he would have died." Law was looking down. He couldn't meet the shocked expression of the other.

"Are you serious?!"

"I'm afraid so. I didn't want to tell you because I already chose to help. No need for any of you to freak out for no reason."

As Luffy left the kitchen, Sanji was already over at his table with Nami and Robin. He set the plate down in front of Law. It was stew. Something warm was always nice.

After dinner, Luffy and Law decided to go to the crow's nest to have some alone time. Law sat in between Luffy's legs, with his back to the other's chest. It was a warm night and the stars were out.

"Law?" Luffy broke the silence.

"Hmm?"

"When will I be able to?" The question confused Law.

"To what?"

"You said you weren't ready. When will you be?" Law blushed. He wasn't expecting this conversation.

"I-I d-don't k-know," he sputtered. His heart felt like it was beating out of his chest.

"Can I be soon? I don't think I can wait for long." Luffy placed his head on top of Law's.

"I'll think about it, okay?" Luffy complied. "We should go inside. Everyone else should be in bed by now and so should we."

The next few days passed by without incident. Luffy was a little bit rowdy, but he was overall happy. Killer made sure that Kid stayed on the ship and away from Law. Everyone else seemed to be in a good mood.

Luffy and Law were siting under the tree on the Sunny. "Captain?" Law looked at Bepo. He was sweating and looked like he had seen a ghost.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry. We tried to keep him from leaving but he just… He knocked Shachi out and locked Penguin in the room. We don't know where he is and Killer went to get some food."

"Slow down. Who left?"

"Kid is out of his room. And he's looking for you." Luffy tensed as he heard this. Law felt very worried.

"Tell Chopper to fill a dart with some anesthesia. I want Usopp to fire it at him. Let Killer know so that he can help. Luffy and I will hide in the tree." Luffy gave him a confused expression. "It's so he doesn't see us."

With that, Bepo left and the other two climbed into the tree. Luffy had Law sitting in his lap. Being quiet, they waited until someone came back to tell them it was safe.

An hour passed and no one came to tell them, yet. Dozing off, Law felt something on his chest. He whined quietly as it rubbed his chest and stomach. It felt nice. His face was red and he started to breath heavily.

"L-Luffy. I-I said n-not y-yet." The hands stopped but didn't go away. Luffy quietly groaned.

"How much longer? It's been four days." He sounded like he hadn't had food in those four days.

"I'm still thinking," Law answered. He could feel the problem that Luffy was having. It made his blush deepen.

"Captain!" The yell startled them. "It's safe to come down now."

Luffy hopped down, bringing Law with him. For the rest of the day, Luffy acted as if nothing was wrong with him. Only, Law could see how frustrated the rubber man was.

After a few days, Killer said that they were leaving. It gave Law some relief. Within those days, Luffy had been more persistent about Law saying yes to him. It got to the point where others were questioning if Law was coming down with a fever with how red his face was at times.

As a last resort, Law came up with a deal. He did it without thinking about what he was saying.

"Alright. I give in," he said as they sat in his room. He was once again in Luffy's lap and Luffy was rubbing his thighs.

"Really?"

"Yes. But you have to wait for two more days." That would be the end of the two weeks. If he could last for that long then he deserved it. "But there is a catch."

Groaning, Luffy asked a question. "What's the catch?"

Law smirked. "You can't touch me like you have been doing. If you do, I'll add and extra day for every time you do."

Luffy's jaw dropped. "That's not fair!"  
"It is if you really want it."

"Fine. Can I still cuddle you and hold you?"

"Yes. That seems fair."

Luffy grinned. "I'll do it. If only I get to do it any way I want and you can't stop me."

Law groaned in defeat. "Fine. Deal." _What did I just agree too? I think I'm going to regret this._


	5. Chapter 5

The next day was hectic. Luffy was very frustrated and everyone could tell. He got angry easier and growled at anyone who passed by Law. To Law, it was funny at how Luffy was taking this deal. The good thing was that he stayed true to the deal. He didn't touch Law inappropriately at all.

The two sat in his room. Luffy was fidgeting. "Is there something wrong, Luffy?" The smile could be heard in his voice.

"No. I'm fine." It was evident that he wasn't. Law sighed. He did, but wouldn't say that he missed Luffy touching him.

"Luffy. Can you wait one more day? You did good today, and I'm proud of you." Luffy beamed at the comment.

"I can and I will. This is nothing." He sounded unsure of himself. This made Law worried.

"Since tomorrow is the last day that you will have that fruit in your system, I want to do a check-up on you. Just to make sure." Luffy fidgeted even more.

"That's fine."  
"I'll do it tomorrow night. Before bed." This made Luffy perk up a bit.

Looking out the window, Law noticed how late it was. "It's time for bed." Luffy crawled after the other as he lay down. Law decided to indulge Luffy and snuggled up to his chest with his arms around Luffy's torso. No nightmares plagued him that night as he breathed in Luffy's scent.

The sun shown in the window to welcome a new day. " Law. Law, wake up." Grumbling, Law snuggled up to the heat that was pressed to his chest. It was warm and he wasn't ready to get up.

"Five more minutes," he mumbled. A chuckle was his reply. A hand started to ruffle his hair.

"Breakfast is ready. I'll let you have some sleep later for tomorrow. Right now, I'm hungry."

In his foggy brain, Law couldn't understand what the person meant by tomorrow. "What's happening tomorrow?"

"Don't you remember, Traffy?" He suddenly sat up when he felt that hand move from his head to his upper back.

"I remember. L-Let's go get breakfast." He didn't want to know what was in store for him the next day. It didn't sound good from the husky tone that the Straw Hat had used.

At breakfast, Luffy was just like the day before. Fidgety, angry, territorial, and whiny. Everyone kept to himself or herself. The only one that could stand how the strawhat was acting was the person with him at all times.

Luffy talked about climbing the tree on his ship. Law didn't object and continued to eat. Today's breakfast was bacon, sausage, eggs, and pancakes. _Finally, a real breakfast._

The best thing about being near Luffy was that he kept most of the annoying crewmembers away. The worst thing was that Luffy sort of fit into that category as well.

After breakfast, Luffy led Law to the tree. The two climbed it and started to talk about the things they were seeing around the deck. Law joked that Sachi, Penguin, and Bepo didn't get along well with each other. Luffy pointed out that Nami and Robin loved to mess with Sanji.

Lunchtime came around and everybody was exhausted. They were really hoping to come across land at some point. The good thing was that both crews were headed in the same direction. Another few boring hours passed.

Dinnertime came and went. Law was extremely tired, but he had to give Luffy his check-up. The two were sitting in the infirmary, facing each other. Law asked the main questions that were mandatory. He got a little embarrassed at the more personal questions.

"Are you having any problems peeing?"

"No."

"Are you having any trouble with your body in any way?"

"Not really."  
"Not really?" Luffy huffed.

"I can wait." Law giggled.

"That concludes the examination. You're healthy and in the clear. Now," he yawned. "Now bedtime."

Luffy carried Law to the room because he had fell in the hall. Law was so out of it from tiredness, he didn't feel the bed underneath him. Luffy pulled off Law's shoes and set them quietly on the floor as if not to wake the other. Soon enough, sleep claimed both of them.

A warm feeling aroused Law from sleep. It felt like a hand was on his chest, playing with it. "Luffy. I said tomorrow," he mumbled with sleep still in his voice.

"Good morning, Law," Luffy huskily whispered in his ear. It sent shivers down his back.

A hungry kiss was placed on his lips. He kissed back but not with the same intensity. The hands continued to explore his chest and tweaked his nipples. A moan was ripped from his throat.

It felt so good, and his mind was fogging up with something other than sleep. They broke for air. Law's face was flushed. He looked through lidded eyes. "L-Luffy." He rubbed his crotch into Luffy's, enticing a moan from both of them.

"Law." It was said with lust. Luffy looked down at him with excitement.

Luffy quickly ripped off Law's pants and underwear. He did the same with his shirt and hoodie. He stared down at Law's naked body. To Luffy, it was perfect.

Face bright from being stared at, Law shifted and his member rubbed against Luffy's thigh. He moaned unintentionally.

Seeming to snap out of a trance, Luffy moved one of his hands down to Law's hard dick. Another moan left his mouth. It seemed like Luffy knew what he was doing and started to move his hand up and down.

"L-L-Luffy."  
"Hmmm?" He moaned again.

"I-It's n-not f-fair. You're s-still clothed." Hearing this, Luffy quickly shed all of his clothing and went back to work. Law covered his mouth this the back of his hand. Luffy didn't seem to like it and removed it.

"Don't hold back." A loud moan filled the room. Law turned his head and closed his eyes. It felt so good.

On the verge of coming, Law's moans got louder. "L-Luffy!" Getting the hint, Luffy stopped moving his hand. He placed three fingers at Law's mouth.

"Suck." It made Law more excited to see Luffy demanding. He did as he was told.

Once they were coated enough, Luffy took them away. "I know this will be painful, but try to bear with it." He looked sincere about not wanting to hurt him. Law nodded and braced for pain as a single finger was pushed in.

It didn't hurt as much as he thought it would have. It just felt weird. Luffy wiggled it around. _How does he know what to do?_ A second was pushed in after a moment.

This time, he felt a little pain. Luffy started to mess with Law's cock again to help relax him as he stretched his hole. It did comfort Law enough to relax him. He moaned again as Luffy struck a spot in him.

"D-Do t-that again," he pleaded. Luffy was eager to oblige. He continued to abuse that bundle of nerves. "L-Luffy!"

Taking the cue, Luffy removed his fingers from the other. Law whined at the loss. Luffy smirked. "I'll give you something better." It made Law question if Luffy was alright and how ignorant he really was.

Luffy smeared Law's pre-cum on his dick and aligned it with Law's entrance. "Try to relax." That didn't prepare him for the pain that quickly went up his spine as Luffy entered.

Gripping the bed sheets, Law tried to do what he was told. Once Luffy was fully inside, both of them let out a breath they didn't think they were holding. Law panted with the effort to adjust to the difference in fingers to the actual thing.

Minutes pass and Law is impatient. He wiggled his hips. "Move already." With a smile, Luffy started a slow pace. It felt good because every time Luffy thrust back in, he hit that bundle of nerves.

Luffy sped up as Law's moans were reaching almost screams. It felt good for both of them. Luffy covered Law's mouth with his own. They kissed sloppily.

All of a sudden, Luffy changed their positions. Law found himself riding Luffy. In that angle, Luffy's dick was able to go deeper. Law braced himself on Luffy's chest. It definitely felt good. Every time he thrust down, it made pleasure fill his being. He moaned louder than before and was joined by Luffy.

"L-Luffy. I-I'm not, ah, going to, ah, l-last." He could feel the coil winding up in his gut. It felt fantastic.

Nodding in response, Luffy started meeting Law halfway when he thrust down. With lidded eyes, the coil in Law's gut burst and his vision went white. Ribbons of cum went all over Law and Luffy's chests. Luffy soon followed and came inside Law, filling him up to the brim.

With exhaustion, Law collapsed onto Luffy's chest. All he wanted was sleep now. He cuddled up to Luffy as he covered them with the blanket.

"I love you, Law." It was whispered with compassion.

A true smile graced Law's face. "I love you too, Luffy," he said with certainty. Luffy placed a kiss to his lips and the two slept through most of the day. To say Law was happy was an understatement. He was complete.


End file.
